Something You Should Know
by MissStilinskiHerondale
Summary: Simon's been in love with Isabelle Lightwood for as long as he can remember, but she didn't even know he existed, at least he thought she didnt.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic,- because I've never been brave enough before - so I don't really know what I 'm doing. I wanted to do a Sizzy AU, so please read and review it (and hopefully enjoy it).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters; they all belong to miss Cassandra Clare.**

*SIMON'S POV*

First day back at school and my only plan is to stay out of the way. It's safe to say that me and Clary are far from popular- our idea of a successful day at school is not getting shoved into the lockers or getting tripped up in the canteen- so hopefully if I stay hidden enough I can get through senior year in one piece.

I quickly pull on my sweater and go down to the kitchen. I'm just about to pour my cereal when I hear a car horn outside. _Crap. _I'm running late. I grab a cereal bar from the cupboard, pick up my keys from the kitchen table and run out the door to the car. When i get there I see my best friend sitting there with a greeting grin.

"Excited for the first day?" she asks with a sardonic smirk on her delicate face.

"Yep... 'course" I retort sarcastically.

She laughs her cheerful, contagious, and starts up the engine.

*****_**AT SCHOOL***_

Well one thing's for sure; I definitely haven't missed this place! I'm just looking at my new timetable when suddenly I feel it being snatched out of my hands. I snap my head around to see Alec Lightwood standing directly in front of my with a condescending grin on his annoyingly attractive face.

Alec. That can only mean one thing... Isabelle Lightwood.

(Wherever Alec goes, Izzy isn't too far behind and vice versa.)

Alec and Izzy Lightwood are the two most popular people in the school- and also the most beautiful- both with their piercing blue eyes and their jet black hair. They normally stay as far away as possible from people like me, so I'm surprised for a moment to see Alec staring into my eyes. Then all of a sudden I find myself pinned up against my locker, with Alec's strong muscular arms across my front keeping me firmly in place.

"Get out of my way Mundane" Alec hissed

"Mundane? What do you mean?" I question, not understanding what Alec is talking about.

"Ignore him, it's nothing" Izzy steps in speaking directly to me for the first time, causing me to be unusually lost for words. "Come on Alec, don't waste your time."She turns her eyes away from me and stalks off in the opposite direction with Alec right behind her.

"What was that all about?" Clary comes to join me by my locker, glancing behind her in the direction the Lightwoods have just left.

"I have no idea, but you'll never guess who just _actually _spoke to me!?"

"She spoke to you? What did she say?" Clary demanded excitedly.

"Well I mean it wasn't quite the big 'first conversation phenomenon' I've been planning for, but it was still a conversation right?" Clary laughed in reply and we walk towards first period together.

I'm just about to walk into the class room when I feel a cold hand suddenly grip onto my forearm. I jump a little in surprise, when I get tugged out of the doorway and find myself squashed up against the wall with Isabelle Lightwood's face 6 inches from mine and her slim finger muting my objections.

"We need to talk Simon" Omg, she knows my name? How does she know my name?

"Erm... We do? About... what?" I do my best to stay calm

"Just follow me" She takes my hand and leads me towards the girls toilets.

"Erm, Izzy- Isabelle" I hesitate, not wanting to question why the most beautiful girl in the school is taking me into the girl's toilets alone- this is everything I could have ever hoped for- but I do feel I should query.

"Just shut up for a minute will you? Do you _ever stop talking? _I have something to show you Simon. It's time you knew"

**Ok so I know it isn't very good or very long, and I have no idea where it's going to go from here, but i hope you enjoyed it, please review it and let me know what you think, and any suggestions for how to continue, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes : Thank you so much to the people that read and reviewed this. I can't believe people actually read and enjoyed this, it means a lot to me. It was my birthday yesterday so i didn't get time to update I'm really sorry! Anyway I'm here now so I hope you like where i go with this.**

**In reply to the reviews, yes I am British, I apologise if my language is too British, I'm trying to make it not too obviously British! Also I'm not sure how AU I'm going with this yet, but I hope you like how it turns out! I'm going to keep it in Simon's POV for the moment but if anyone thinks there's a part i should do it in Izzy's, juts let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TMI or the characters unfortunately.**

"Time I knew what exactly?" I insist.

"God dammit simon, what did I _just _say about you not talking? I have to find somewhere we can talk safely." She hisses between glances around corners and over her shoulder.

All of a sudden I feel myself being dragged into a storage cupbard by the firm hand leading me further and further away from where I should be learning about atoms r elements or whatever else right now.

"Ok, we should be safe here." Isabelle sighs a light sigh of relief, obviously thankful to have found this hidden room.

"What exactly do you mean by _safe_? What was wrong with talking in the corridor just like every other normal teenager in-" Suddenly I find the words stopped at my lips for what must have been the hundredth time today.

I reach up and lift the slender hand away from my flushed face.

"You know, if you wanted to be this close to me so badly, you could have just asked. I'm sure I would have obliged!" I blurt out before I can stop myself. As soon as the words leave my mouth, the hand holding Izzy's wrist shoots up to cover my mouth.

I see Izzy roll her eyes, shake her head softly and then take a step back. She then turns her back to me, running her fingers through her flowing black hair.

"You can see me right now...How can you see me right now?" She demands, turning back round to face me.

I look at her, confused by what she just said. What is she on about? Of course I can see her!?

"Isabelle are you ok? Why should I not be able to see you? You're standing right in front of me?" I question in bewilderment.

"Ok, listen to me Simon. This is important. You can see me at times when you shouldn't be able to see me. I see you watching me as I walk by." I look down embarrassed; my cheeks flush a bright pink. "I wasn't sure, so I thought I'd test it, and you can see me now but you shouldn't be able too!" This time I don't even bother to say anything, I just star at her and wait for her t continue. She obviously gets the hint.

"This is going to sound crazy, so you have to be open minded, but you see this n my arm?" She proceeds to roll up the sleeve of her dark lacy shirt, and show me an unfamiliar black pattern on her forearm. "This is called a rune, there are lots of different types." She rolls her sleeve up even further to reveal two more similar 'runes'. "This one is called a _Mendelin_ rune, and it acts as a glamour."

When i just stare at her blankly for a moment she notices how she has confused me and carries on.

"A glamour means I am invisible to mundanes... humans that is-" She corrects herself. "- but you can see me, and as far as I can tell, you're mundane, so unless you have the _sight,_ there's something seriously wrong here.

"So you're telling me there's something wrong with me? At first you drag me out of chemistry when I'm already failing, and now you're insulting me." I say, my voice getting louder

"No Simon, I'm saying you're not like your friends-" I scoff at that, she know i only have one friend- Clary. " I'm saying you're different"

**Sorry it's not very good but i was rushing to get it out tonight, anyway I hope you like it, please read and review! The ending rubbish but i'll make the next chapter better i promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note : It's been a really busy weekend with my birthday and everything, so I've had to catch up on all my homework today so this is a rushed one, but I promise I'll be back to normal tomorrow and I'll try and update almost every day.**

**Anyway thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and followers! In reply, I'm not sure whether Clary's going to be part of the shadow world yet, I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens. **

**So on to this chapter (sorry this is a long AN), but for this chapter I thought I'd do Izzy's POV. Let me know what you think whether I should do Izzy's again or stick with Simon! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it sadly.**

*IZZY'S POV*

Simon stares uneasily into my eyes for awhile; I've never been this close to him before, not alone at least. I never noticed how good-looking he actually is, staying away from him has always been second nature to me.

"I'm sorry Isabelle, but I have to get back to class now. I can't deal with whatever you're trying to tell me right now!" His soft voice breaks me out of my thoughts, and all I can do is watch him walk away. I step out of the storage cupboard when Simon has gone round the corner out of sight, and I jump at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Well that went well." Alec has silently crept up behind me while I was watching the corridor in front of me that Simon had just left from.

"I hope you know what you're doing here Izz, he could be playing us." Alec states turning to me, a worried look on his handsome face.

"What Alec you think he's some evil undercover spy? Have you _met _Simon?" I ask, laughing slightly under my breath.

"Well just be careful Izz I don't want anything to happen to you." He says bluntly and stalks off in the opposite direction.

I sigh to myself quietly and head in the direction that Alec had just gone.

"Alec, wait up I might need your help." I say regretfully, I'm not one to admit I need any help.

Alec turns, a faint smile on his thin lips. "I wondered when you were going to ask. So where do we start?"

"You could stop bullying him for a start?" I say sharply.

"Come on, it's not bullying, I'm just teasing him..." I just him a look that he knows all too well and then adds, "... ok! I'll stop!"

"Ok so the most likely scenario is he's a Shadowhunter like us right? So how do we go about proving that?" I sit down slowly on a near my bench and put my head in my hands trying to clear my head. Alec takes a seat next to me, and I feel him place his hand gently on my back.

"Don't stress Izz. Let me talk to him." At that, my head shoots up.

"Umm, I don't know if that's the best idea, you and him aren't exactly best friends." I say wearily. He just looks at me tiredly.

"Ok, do what you have to, just don't hurt him." I didn't mean to say that. I don't want Alec to think I have that sort of feelings for him, or any feeling at all. I look down, blushing.

"I hope you're not forming some type of attachment to him, what if he's just a mundane, you know what Hodge would say."

"Yeah well, Hodge isn't here anymore, is he." I say pointedly, then I stand up and march quickly down the wide corridor, ignoring Alec's protestations.

**Ok so that was rushed and not very well thought out, but I promise once I get back into the routine of things and I have more time, I will come up with a better chapter. But i hope you enjoyed that, and I'd love anyone's thoughts of what should happen and who's POV you prefere.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note** **: I'm sorry that my chapters are getting shorter, but I had longer tonight to write, and I should do from now on, so I'll try and start making them better and longer. Once again thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! Thank you to the person who suggested Alec's POV, I think that's a brilliant idea so I'll do maybe the next chapter in Alec's POV. Anymore suggestions are appreciated, thanks again guys you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: Don't know if I still need this? Well I think we all know I don't own TMI or the characters, stop rubbing it in!**

*SIMONS POV*

I just had to get away from Isabelle, I don't understand what she was trying to say, she said I was different, that I can see things I shouldn't be able to see? Maybe I'm just going crazy!? I can see my chemistry class just down the corridor. _Crap. _I should probably come up with a good excuse for where I've been!

"Why on earth are you so late Mr Lewis?" My teacher Miss Thorne barks at me as soon I step foot in the room, a stern look on her surprisingly attractive face.

"I'm sorry I was in the medical room I felt ill." She glares at me doubtingly, but when I don't change my story she gives up. "Ok then Simon I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, just hurry up and sit down."

I do as she said and head to where I see Clary sitting at the back of the room. She's giving me a suspicious look, and I wonder whether I should carry on with my lie or tell her where I've really been. As I sit down at my desk, I still haven't come to a decision.

"So where were you really?" She asks accusingly.

"What do you mean? I just told Miss-"

"I'm not stupid Simon, you're my best friend. I know you well enough to know you would have told me if you were ill, and to be able to tell when you're lying." She interrupts me.

"Fine, I was with Isabelle." I reply, looking down at my text book pretending for a moment to be suddenly interested in my work. When I eventually look up, I fine Clary staring out me, her eyebrows raised.

"You've got to be kidding me? " I shake my head slowly. "What did _she _have to say?"

I still haven't decided what story to tell her, but then I see her staring into my eyes, a betrayed look in her wide green eyes. I don't know why I even have to think about this, she's my best friend, I can tell her anything!

"Ok, you can't tell anybody what I'm about to say. This is going to sound crazy." I sigh, realising I'm quoting exactly what Isabelle said to me. How am I supposed to say this, without her thinking I've completely lost it? "Please just hear me out."

I slowly go through everything that Isabelle told me, cutting off Clary every time she tries to interrupt. When I finish, I look out cautiously through my eyelashes, preparing myself for her reaction, but she just gapes at me, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted.

"Clary, say something..." I urge after a couple of minutes.

"So... She's saying you might not be human? Well if you're not human then what the hell are you!?" Her voice raising slightly, I glare at her making her lower her voice.

"I don't know Clary, I left before she could tell me... What!?" I notice the look she's giving me. "I know I should have asked, I wasn't thinking ok. I'll talk to her after class." As if it was planned, the bell rings it's all too familiar shrill ring.

"Go, run, find her!" Clary insists, almost sheparding me out of the room.

***After lesson***

I run through the corridor, scanning around for her, when I see a trail of jet black hair flowing around the corner about 5 metres away from where I'm standing.

"ISABELLE!" I shout, earning myself strange looks from everyone around me. For a moment I hesitate, and then I remember how everyone ignores me anyway, who cares what they think of me now?

"ISABELLE, WAIT UP, WE NEED TO TALK!?" I continue almost catching up with her.

She turns around to face me and I see tears in her dark, piercing eyes.

"Isabelle what's wrong!?" I say instinctively reaching out to touch her shoulder. My hand hovers just before it touches her, when I remember who it is I'm talking to.

"You're too scared to even touch me Simon?" She accuses, her voice shaking.

"No Izzy, no I... we've only just spoken for the first time today... I..." I find myself speechless for the first time I can remember.

"Of course, you're right I know, it's just I need you to understand what's going on Simon, what you are. I need your help." At that her voice breaks, and the tears finally come, she leans forward, he head resting on my shoulder. I feel her shaking slightly and I hear the sobs escaping her lips, but all I can do is stand there in shock like a fool.

**This chapter still isn't massively long, I just didn't want to drag it out too long and make it too boring. Anyway I hope you like it, please review and let me know what you think. I think I'm going to do Alec's POV next and have him talking to Simon. Oh btw I hope you all liked and noticed the little TMI quote/reference bit in there. Thanks again guys, love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I've been ill and had lots going on, so i'm very sorry about that! Anyway this chapter is kind of a filler, to build up to more exciting things (I'm not entirely sure what those exciting things are yet though). So in the reviews a few people suggested about Alec's POV, so this is he, just so you can see how he feels about Simon and Sizzy. So yeah, thank you for reading and reviewing and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Cassandra Clare, so unfortunately these guys aren't mine.**

*ALEC'S POV*

The bell has just gone for the end of school, so I decide now is as good a time as any to talk to the mundane boy for Izzy like I promised. As I turn the corner, I see the back of a figure I know to be my sister, in the arms of a stranger- every passerby is staring at them, surprised expressions on their adolescent faces. I just start to freak out, when I tell myself to take a deep breath and look at who the stranger actually is. I'm still fairly far away- I can only tell it's Izzy because I know my sister so well- so I have to look closer. I see average length, curly, dark brown hair and glasses. _Simon_. No wonder everyone looks so shocked that the two of them would be hugging; it shocks me to see them so close too. Suddenly I feel a strange unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach that I can't quite put a name to. As I walk closer, Izzy turns her head slightly, and I can't help but see the shimmer of teats on her flushed cheeks. Then I pause in my tracks, all of a sudden able to put a name to that unfamiliar feeling._ Jealousy. _I've always been the one she went to when she was sad, I was rhe person she could always talk to and tell everything to, I'm her big brother. No, stop. I can't be selfish right now, my little sister is crying, and she never cries, so something but must wrong and I have to find out what.

"ALEC." The sound of my name breaks me from my thoughts, and I find that I'm standing face to face with my sister.

"Alec we have to go." She frantically looks around her. "Now!" I stand and look at her in confusion.

"Mum just called, and – I – we – she said – we have to go home Alec, write now." Isabelle finished firmly, wiping away her tears and managing to pull herself together again.

"Izz, what is it? Please just tell me what's wrong and I can help you." I look down at my little sister in concern, reaching my hand to stroke her delicate face and swipe away the last remaining tears.

"Don't look at me like that." She demands. "You know how I hate that." She grabs my hand and leads me out of the school entrance, pushing away people blocking her path. She continually shakes her head as Simon follows close behind calling her name trying to get her to stop. He doesn't know Izzy like I know her, he seems nice enough, but he's a mundane, he doesn't understand what we are or what our lives are like.

By now we've reached Izzy's car, but I can see she's in no fit state to drive, so I lean across and take the keys out of her slender fingers. I go round to the passenger side and open car door to let Izzy in, and then I proceed to jump over to my own side and start the engine, drowning out the sound of Simons desperate cries.

"Ok Izz, we have a 5 minute drive, tell me what it is." I insist as soon as we pull out of the school driveway.

She looks down for a moment then turns her head towards me.

"It's Jace." She says, he voice shaking.

**Sorry it's short, but I'm going to bed now, next chapter will be longer and more exciting, promise.**

**Anyway thank you to reviewers, favouriters and followers, you're the best, please continue to review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note : Thank you so much for the reviews its means a lot. In response to RonaldGarcia91, I will put in an Alec and Simon talking chapter later don't you worry! and in response miss essex,go away pansycake shuck face i hate you. Joking love you peace! On the topic of Maddie, go check out her awesome fourtris story please, shes awesome! ( thelastherondale). Anyway I glad you liked the Alec POV, now I'm going back to Simons for a chapter. Hope you enjoy this. Oh and for any divergent fans. ALLEGIANT TOMORROW! WOOOO! YAY! Ok calm...**

*SIMONS POV*

All I can do is stand and watch as Alec and Isabelle drive away, at least 20 mph over the speed limit. I don't have a clue what's going on, I think I heard Jace's name mentioned in between sobs, but that's all. So that's what I tell Clary when she rushes towards me demanding-

"What the hell was that all about Simon? Did I just see Isabelle Lightwood _crying_?" A dubious look on her scrunched up face.

"Jace!?" She almost shouts after I explain all I know. "As in super hot, blond, rude, stubborn dick head ex-boyfriend Jace?"

"Well if you know any other Jace, I'd love to hear about him" She gives me a sharp, acidic look. "Yes, that Jace." I add quickly.

Clary looks down, then looks up into my eyes, a concerned look in my sea green eyes. She reaches out and puts a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"You should go and see her Simon." She says softly

"What? But she practically just told me she didn't want me around?" I say, confused at what Clary's getting at.

"I know you like her, and maybe if you go and see her, you can help her, and maybe find out what's going on with Jace?" I can see by the way that Clary is now avoiding my eye contact, that she has some un-dealt with feelings when it comes to a certain fake blonde (I'm sure it can't possibly be natural). It was a very sudden break up, and I haven't really seen him around since then. I nod at her then turn and quickly scurry out of the doors towards my battered old jeep. Before I know it I'm already out of the car park and on the road heading towards the Lightwoods house. Everyone knows where the Lightwoods live, they have a massive party there every opportunity they get (every holiday or birthday), so I know where I'm going.

After a few minutes I reach the house, to find no cars on their unnecessarily long driveway- especially not Izzy's deep red jaguar. Maybe they have a garage round the back, I think to myself. But as I drive up to the front door I see how deserted the house looks. I jump out the car and go to the tall entrance way. In front of me I see a large, rusted iron knocker in the shape of a lion. I slowly lift it up then let it drop, making a loud boom that echoes through the empty sounding house. When nobody comes to the door, I try again. And again, and again. Still no reply.

I step back and decide to go round the side of the house where a crumbling fence stand ajar, to see if there's a back door. When I get there I confirm what I first suspected, that there's definitely no place for a car around her, and Izzy's jag is still nowhere to be seen.

After a few more minutes I give up and jump back in my car a head towards Clary's house – she's sure to be back by now- and pull out my phone. I know I shouldn't get my phone out while I'm driving, Clary shouts at me for it all the time, but this is important. I unlock my phone then send Clary a text letting her know I'm dropping by just as I turn into her road. I've been to Clary's so many times, I could get there blindfolded, so it takes me no time at all to drive up to her house and walk up to her door. When I get there, she already at the door waiting for me and questioning look on her face.

"There was no one there." I tell her. "Not even a car."

"Maybe they went somewhere else? Where Jace is? Should I try call him?" She replies, her voice rising in panic.

"No Clary, you don't understand. It didn't look like there's been anybody there in a long time."

**Ok so sorry it's been a while and it's not massively long, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. The next chapter will be in Izzy's POV so you can find out what the hell's going on with Jace. I guess you could say I'm delaying it, and you'd be right, but I promise you'll find out next chapter. Anyway thank you again for the reviews, favourites and follows, please review this chapter and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note : So sorry it's been so long, i've been super busy, but I hope this is you for the reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are best and i love each of you loads. So hopefully I'll answer some of your questions in this chapter, it'll be in Izzy's POV. YAY IZZY! Anyway enjoy it, and please review, favourite or follow! Well you don't have to, i'm not forcing you, but it would mean a lot to me? **

**AND WHOS READ ALLEGIANT? IT'S AWESOME RIGHT!? (BUT SHHH NO SPOILERS!)**

**Disclaimer: I think I'm going to stop writing these, I'm sure you all know I'm not Cassandra Clare!**

*IZZY'S POV*

As Alec speeds off down the wide road, further and further away from the school, all i can do is hope Simon doesn't try to follow me. I know he thinks he knows where we live –the big house we have our annual parties- but I dread to think what he would find there now.

I can hear my name being called, but it sounds so far away.

"Izzy?" I hear again, it sounds much closer this time. I open my eyes –which is when I realise they were closed – and come back down to earth again

"Earth to Izzy!" I hear my brother say as he cautiously takes his hand off the steering wheel and waves it in front of my face. I sit up with a start and turn my head to Alec, shaking it softly in apology.

"Yes, sorry, right here." I reply quickly as we pull into the alley way just down from The Institute. It looks like a dump to any Mundane driving past, so they all stay away. That makes it the ideal place for us, no one sees how wonderful it truly is.

As Alec parks up, I quickly jump out of the car, not bothering to open the door. I run down the long alley – he had to park far enough away that no one would get suspicious – and round the side of the house and throw open the front door, Alec at my heels. I stop for breath when i get inside and point towards the stairs.

"In his room!" I shout after him breathlessly. He doesn't respond to show he's heard me, but I'm almost certain he has. He's lot fitter than me, so it takes me longer to recover from the short run before I can follow after him, but when i have I follow him up the creaky stairs. I find myself standing outside Jace's room, my hand hovering over the handle to his door. I can hear hushed voices talking inside, and I recognise them to be my mother, father and brothers. Alec sounds panicked, which is strange and really different from his normally calm, collected demeanour.

I'm just about to push down on the handle, when oak door swings towards me, nearly knocking me over. I speedily compose myself, as I see my parents walking towards me, my younger brother trailing close behind. My mother looks at me expectantly, but all i can do is stare back.

"Mum?" I question tentatively.

"You should probably go inside Isabelle." She says almost inaudibly, looking down at her hands that are entwined nervously in front of her, my dad's hand placed gently on the small of her back. Max's wide, curious eyes stare up at me through his lop-sided glasses. He has no idea what's going on, I don't know whether to pity or envy him. He doesn't have to go through all the pain we do, then again he'll get there eventually when he's old enough.

I sign softly to myself, take a deep breath and walk slowly and carefully into my adopted brothers bedroom. When I enter, I see Alec perching on the edge of the bed, tense as if he's ready to jump up at any moment.

Then I spot Jace. He smirks at me slightly from where he's lying on his plain, twin-sized bed, but it's not the same, I can see his heart's not in it.

"Izzy. Nice of you to grace us with your magnificent presence." His lame attempt at his classic sarcastic, witty humour, but once again his heart isn't in it. He tries to sit up higher against his fluffy pillows, wheezing as he does.

"No Jace, don't bother sitting up for me, I don't mind." He sighs to himself, and slides back down where he lies. It hurts to see him like this, a hurt I've never experienced before it feels foreign to me. It feels as though my heart is being ripped out in tiny pieces, bit by bit. I look over toward Alec, and his eyes are glistening with tears, I feel my heart aching even more. I reach out both my shaking hands and take one of each of my brothers hands.

"What happened?" Alec whispers, probably to hide the shake to his voice instead of trying to prvent Jace from hearing.

"Fighting demons brother, what else." Jace replies in his wispy hoarse voice, trying to keep the conversation light hearted as he always does, but it doesn't work.

"There has to be something we can do?" Alec questions, turning his head to look at me, I shake my head regretfully and look down at my fidgeting hands in my lap.

"We've done everything we can think of Alec, there's nothing we haven't tried, I promise." I reply, desperately trying to keep my voice level. It doesn't work as well as I'd hoped for, and Alec notices the hitch in my voice. He shuffles along Jace's bed closer to me and wraps his arms around me. In that moment, there's nothing I can do to hold back the tears, and I feel my brother shaking gently too in my arms.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I don't bother to check it. Nothing is more important to me right now than this; I can't stand to see my big brother crying. The big brother who was always there for me, always protected me from the world.

When eventually we do break out of our embrace, I look at my phone to see who's texted me. My phone shows:

_New message – Unknown Number_

When I open up the text it reads:

_Hi Izzy,_

_It's Simon, I'm sorry if this is an imposition or crossing the line or whatever, but you seemed so upset today and then i tried to follow you and go to your house but it was deserted. I hope everything's ok, but just so you know I'm always here to talk. _

_Simon _

I don't know how he got my number, but right now I don't care. I don;t know what is it, but right now I want to talk to him more than anything. I stand up slowly then walk out the door, letting it swing shut behind me. I hear my voice being called but I keep walking. I don;t juts want to sit around and watch one of the most important people in my life die!

**So there it is, I haven't proof read it (i can never be bothered) so I apologise for any errors. Any reviews/favourites/follows would be very welcome and appreciated. This is a bit longer than normal, and probably my favourite so far. I hope you liked the sizzy at the end there. So what do you think will happen to Jace? Will he die? Or maybe there'll be a glittery bisexual warlock comes along and saves him? Who knows? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
